


Swallowed by Darkness

by Gdamnbluepool



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gdamnbluepool/pseuds/Gdamnbluepool
Summary: Another one shot from yours truly.  Just something I randomly came up with whilst bored.





	

He stands there in silence, gazing down at the body in front of him. Smoke still streams from the crater that had been created in his friend’s chest. The Chiss officer smiles as she spins her blaster pistol around her index finger before holstering the weapon. Her armed retinue looks back and forth between her and the man standing at the far end of the room, wondering what to do next. “Alright, that is enough gawking. Take him into custody. His friend shouldn’t have talked so loudly. If it weren’t for that mouth of his, he’d still be alive,” the Intelligence officer says with a dismissive gesture. 

At the speaking of those words, something in the air changes. The artificial lights within the large bay flicker as the plastic and metal groan mournfully. All eyes turn to the man standing over the corpse of his best friend. Something about him had become different. His posture had become far more tense than before. His eyes downcast, no longer proudly focused forward. The armed guards shift uneasily as they look back at the officer in charge of them. She snarls at them, apparently oblivious to the man’s change. “Detain him now or I will shoot you myself!” she shouts at them.

The shout is enough to get the feet of the men and women in motion as they move to surround the remaining man. “Get on your knees!” one of them shouts at him. The man stands there in unmoving silence, his chest barely rising and falling with breath. “Get on your knees now!” another shouts, moving forward to put the man down forcibly. Emotions were high and they day had been long. The guards wanted to get this over with and put behind them.

Right before the guard could place a hand on the man, his body freezes. He blinks as he tries to get his body to move, but to no avail. The air is suddenly filled with the sound of joints and bones being crushed by immense pressure. This sound is quickly overwritten by screams of agony as the guard watches his arm deform into useless pulp. His screams are soon cut off as the pressure reaches his head and crushes it like a ripe piece of fruit.

Everyone stares in stunned silence as the guard’s corpse hits the ground with a wet thwack. The man stands there, having not moved during the entire incident. He then brings his head up and focuses on the Chiss officer. His eyes had changed. His brown irises had shifted into a brilliant amber color. Black lines spiderweb out from the corners of his eyes across his olive colored skin. Rage sits behind those dangerous eyes, waiting to be unleashed. A silver cylinder slides into his right hand from the sleeve of his jacket. The guards begin moving again, their fear permeating the air. They had heard tales of what that weapon can do in capable hands.

A single button press and a pale blue shaft of energy is ignited. Unlike the stories, this lightsaber wails a high pitched somber tune as if to mirror the pain and anguish currently pulsing through its owner’s soul. “KILL HIM!” the Chiss officer screams. As the barrels of the blasters come up, the man begins to move. He doesn’t say a word as he moves with inhuman speed and ferocity. By the time the first guard is able to get a shot off, the man has run his wailing saber through the chest plate of an unlucky comrade. The guardsman screams as his body is used as a shield to block several of the other incoming shots. 

The raging man slashes his weapon free of the corpse and moves on to the next one. The glowing blade of his weapon intercepts what few lucky shots were aimed accurately enough to possibly cause him harm as he closes in. His left hand comes up and knocks the blaster rifle away from his body as the lightsaber cleaves through the guard’s knees. She screams as she drops towards the ground. Before she touches the ground, she is smashed down into the duracrete floor by an invisible force hard enough to crater the tough material. Blood splatters out, covering the madman standing over her mangled corpse. 

The other guards quiver visibly, backing away slowly as they keep their blasters trained vaguely in the direction of the target. Slowly, the blood covered man turns and looks at them, the intensity behind his eyes seemingly increased from the beginning of the engagement. The guards scream and turn to run, deciding that it was not worth losing their lives over. The man crouches slightly before taking off after them, easily outpacing and slaughtering the retreating beings.

As her guards scream their final screams, the Chiss officer watches, frozen. Her mind is screaming to run, but her body will not obey its commands. All she can do is stand there and watch as guard after guard is cut down by the man drowning in his own rage. The acrid smell of burnt flesh and expelled bodily fluids reaches her nose, giving her a sudden wave of nausea. Her knees buckle and she collapses to the floor, ejecting the contents of her stomach on the deck in front of her. She coughs and shakily wipes her lips off on the sleeve of her uniform as she realizes that it had become quiet. All the screams had stopped except for one.

She brings her eyes up to stare at the glowing blade that is now inches from her face. Her eyes go up along the blade to the hilt, the arm, and finally to the face of the man whose friend she had killed. “I-I-I was just…just…following orders…” she stutters, trying to get some of the steel back into her voice. The man says nothing. He merely stares down at her with those intense eyes. Once again, the sound of the wailing lightsaber fills the nothingness of the room. Her own anger at her weakness begins to override her fear of this man lording over her. She straightens her back and fixes him with a glare.“He shouldn’t have acted so smug! I gave an order and he should have followed it! He shou-“

There is a sudden flash of pain followed by a deathly cold in her right wrist, the likes of which she had never felt before. She blinks in confusion before looking down at her hand, noticing that it now lay two feet away from her. The smell of her own burnt flesh reaches her nose and pain comes with it. She screams as she falls backwards, grasping at the stump of her wrist. She writhes briefly, trying to get her breathing under control. Her vision swims as she feels her stomach spasm again. She had to get away. She needed to be free of this monster. She rolls onto her stomach and tries to direct her bleary vision towards an escape route. On her elbows and knees, she begins her scramble. 

She makes it three feet before brief pain and cold hits her left ankle. Her eyes widen as the pain brings everything back into sharp focus. She pants as she looks down to see that her foot is no longer attached to her body. She lets out another scream and tries to scramble away from the dark figure with the glowing blade. Silently, he follows her in her final retreat. Never saying a word to her as she curses him and everything he ever loved. He merely continues to take pieces of her, bit by bit until she can no longer move. 

He deactivates the lightsaber and silence pervades the area. He breathes in deeply as he tilts his head back, choking out a sob as he falls to his knees. Tears stream freely down his cheeks as he weeps for the loss of not only his greatest friend, but also the Light he once swore to obey and protect…..


End file.
